Harry's Surpise
by yamiyugi23
Summary: Harry's is attacked and then saved by a house-elf. Who does this house-elf work for? Also is Sirius free? Will Harry live with Sirius? and what's this about a mate! read and find out! warning: yaoi means male/male and such. COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Neither Harry Potter or Gargoyles is mine**

**I hope you enjoy this story that I got from katie13 (yes another one) that she said that she had never put up on this site.**

**Chapter 1**

It was happening so fast, this house elf had come into his house and talking about Gryffindor castle and now as Harry was trying to work out what was going on the door blew up without any warning.

Before anyone could say or do anything about this Wormtail drew his wand.

"Potter" said Wormtail with his wand pointed at Harry.

Before any reaction to what Wormtail had said or done, a whipping sound could be heard in the room and then there was a bright flash of light.

When the light and whipping sound disappeared, the Dursleys and Harry looked around the room, noticing that they weren't at #4 Private Drive anymore. The room they were in seemed more like a castle then a normal house.

"Boy, what happened?" Vernon said as if all this was Harry's fault because he had been born.

"Anona has moved you to a safe place," said Anona, the house elf, with her hands on her hips.

"Anona, where are we?" asked Harry the female house elf.

"Master Harry, we are at Gryffindor Castle," Anona with a proud look in her voice.

"Could you please get my owl Hedwig from the Dursleys house?" asked Harry politely, he didn't want anything to happen to Hedwig.

At this Anona nodded and disappeared, a few minutes later reappeared with Hedwig. Harry took Hedwig from Anona and let her out of her cage which Hedwig gave a hoot of thanks before flying off to enjoy her new found freedom.

"Anona, do you know if I could write a letter somewhere?" asked Harry, not very confident about this latest turn of events.

"Follow me," said Anona and she started to walk across the hall which Harry followed her while the Dursleys waited back in the room. As the entered the room though big oak doors Harry found the room to be that of an office.

"Paper and pens are in the desk," said Anona while pointing at said desk.

After Anona had told Harry where everything was she left the room and Harry sat at the desk and began to write his letters.

Dear Headmaster,

This morning a house - elf appeared at four privet, she said that her name is Anona and that she worked for the Potters. So how is that possible and how I did not know? After all this happened Wormtail blew the door in. Then Anona took us all to

Gryffindor castle so I am writing you to ask what is going on.

Harry

Harry put this letter to one side and took out some more paper.

Padfoot,

A house - elf named Anona showed up and she said that she worked for the Potters. Then Wormtail blew up the door. So Anona took the Dursleys and me to Gryffindor castle. Could you please come here because I need you.

Your godson,

Harry

When Harry had finished the letters he put then pen down. Then he folded the letters up and wrote 'Albus Dumbledore' on one letter and Padfoot on the other letter.

"Hedwig, can you take this letter to Dumbledore and Padfoot for me?" Harry asked Hedwig who had followed him into the room.

Hedwig gave a positive hoot in response and at this Harry attached the letters on Hedwig's leg. Then he opened the window and let her out.

When Hedwig was on her way Harry turned around and walked to the door. Then he walked out of the office and back into the living room where the Dursleys was. Before Harry could say anything

Anona reappeared with chocolate and drinks for everyone.

After everyone had some chocolate and something to drink and this took a few hours. The fire in the fireplace turned green. Harry turned towards the fire and Dumbledore and Padfoot walked out of the fire.

"Padfoot," cried Harry and ran into his godfathers waiting arms and they hugged.

"Mr. Dursley, I need to speak to you but first I will need to speak to Harry," said Dumbledore kindly but seriously.

"Why speak to the boy?" asked Vernon while glaring at Harry.

**So, do you like? Should I continue?**

**Please rate and review ^-^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Neither Harry Potter is mine**

**I hope you enjoy this story that I got from katie13 (yes another one) that she said that she had never put up on this site.**

**Chapter 2**

"Because we need to know what happened this morning," said Dumbledore, while fixing the Dursleys with a stern look.

"A man blew up our front door," Vernon said angrily.

"Please, sit down Mr. Dursley because we need to talk to Harry and you need to be here," Dumbledore told Vernon patiently.

"Why talk to the boy at all?" Vernon said while sneering at the thought.

"Ok, first we need to let you know that Wormtail was put on trial and he was sent to Azkaban but he got out," Dumbledore explained to them, ignoring Vernon.

"That explains it then," Harry muttered angrily, and his chance at living with his godfather had slipped though his fingers. Not able to sit still anymore, Harry began to pace.

"First that brat (points at Harry) comes into the house. Then some man blows our door up!" Vernon ranted and was putting the blame innately on Harry.

"Harry, please sit down because we need to talk," said Dumbledore as Harry stopped his pacing and sat down on an empty chair.

"About what?" asked Harry, wondering what else could go wrong, things didn't seem to go well for him.

"Firstly, what happened after Wormtail's trail," said Dumbledore while popping another one off his lemon drops into his mouth.

'Well, what happened?" asked Harry, slightly angry as they seemed to be going in circles.

As Harry had just finished what he had just said a big black grim like dog came forward and to the shock of the Dursleys changed into one Sirius Black,

"I am free kido," said Padfoot with a giant grin on his face and Sirius soon found himself with Harry in his arms, in a hug.

"First thing is that Anoan found you earlier then planned. Secondly, Wormtail found out the address by asking a spy inside the ministry of magic," said Padfoot while growling a lot like he would in his animagus form.

"Now, ministry of magic workers are fixing four privet drive so they Dursleys can go home today. However Harry you can not go but Sirius has the answer for that," said Dumbledore, with a twinkle in his eyes like normal. Harry wondered what Dumbledore was keeping from him.

"When can we return to out home?" asked Petunia, cutting anything else off about Harry, she felt that they should come first and the boy should wait until her precious family was happy.

"As it is now noon your house should be fixed. So if you would please touch this portkey and you will be sent back," said Dumbledore, he didn't really like the Dursleys, they were so rude and the way they treated Harry he didn't like.

Nervously, all of the Dursleys touched the portkey slowly and carefully as they didn't really trust all of this un-normal stuff and as soon as they where touching the portkey they where gone. This made Harry and Sirius share a sigh of relief while Dumbledore just chuckled quietly.

"Now, I will go to the Dursleys house and get you things from the house," said Dumbledore, who was starting to understand why no one seemed to like the Dursleys.

With this Dumbledore disappeared and that left Harry and Sirius alone together.

"Padfoot, why didn't you tell me when this happened?" asked Harry when they were alone.

"Easy, Dumbledore asked me not to because time was needed to get thing ready for you. So I couldn't tell you right away," said Padfoot, hoping his godson wasn't too made with him for not telling him anything, he knew Harry hated to be kept in the dark.

"Why not tell me about the trail?" asked Harry.

"kido I wanted it to be a surprise for you," answered Padfoot, trying to calm Harry down. At this Padfoot hugged Harry and Harry hugged him back.

"I asked Dumbledore if you could live with me now and if you want to you can came live with me now," said Padfoot, relived at the happy and surprised look on Harry's face.

"I can!" said a very surprised Harry, his chance at living with his godfather hadn't been lost.

"Yes, kido you can," said Sirius while smiling at Harry's beaming smile.

"But what about the Dursleys? Wormtail knows where they live!" said Harry, he didn't want more people to die because of him.

"Firstly, it's not your problem so don't worry about it. Secondly, you will be coming to live with me," said Padfoot, with happiness beaming from him.

"Where?" asked a smiling Harry, wanting to know where he would be living with his godfather.

"Ok but first I need to talk to Anona for a minute," said Padfoot.

"Ok," said Harry, wondering why Padfoot wanted to talk to Anoan.

At the sound of her name anona appeared.

"Mr. Black, when did you come?" asked a surprised Anona.

"Anona, I don't want you to look for Harry anymore," Padfoot told the house-elf.

**So, do you like? I wonder why the house-elf, Anoan was looking for Harry?**

**Please rate and review ^-^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and have no rights to it.**

**I hope you enjoy this story that I got from katie13 (yes another one) that she said that she had never put up on this site.**

**Chapter 3**

"Master Potter is here so Anona doesn't have to look for him," said Anona, not quiet understanding what Sirius was saying.

"True, but Harry is not staying here and I don't want anyone looking for want anyone looking for him," Sirius explained to the house-elf.

"As you wish Mr. Black but will Master Harry be safe?" asked Anona, she remembered her orders and she really did care for the boy.

"Yes, he will be safe so please tell the others," said Sirius.

"Of course Mr. Black" said Anona, with that Anona disappeared from the living room.

"Now, Harry do you know how to use floo?" asked Sirius, remembering how bad James was at using the floo.

"I have used it before, though I am told that I'm as good at flooing as my dad was," Harry said while Sirius quietly chuckled.

"Good, then after you. Throw some floo on the fire and say marauder's hideout," Sirius said as he told Harry the floo address.

"Ok," said Harry, then Sirius to a small bag out of his pocket and handed it to Harry.

"Here is some floo that you can use," said Sirius, just as Harry's hand was half way out to take the floo powder he stopped and Sirius looked at Harry in confusion.

"Sirius, how do I take Hedwig with me," asked Harry, not wanting to leave his faithful friend behind.

Sirius laughed at this as he let Hedwig out of her cage.

"Hedwig can fly there and Dumbledore will have your things at the hideout when we get there," Sirius explained to Harry.

So now that he knew that Hedwig would be alright, Harry took some floo and threw it in the fire.

"Marauder's hideout," yelled Harry with this the flames turned green. Harry disappeared into the fire then Sirius followed a few minutes later.

When Harry arrived, he looked around and saw that he was in a living room but before he could see more, Sirius came out of the fireplace.

"Padfoot where are we?" asked Harry while looking around the living room.

"We are home," said Sirius with a big smile plastered on his face.

"Ok, where are we?" asked Harry again as he did not get the meaning of his question across.

"This place is called founder's village," explained Sirius with a shrug of his shoulders.

"I've never heard of that before," said Harry, wondering if it was a magical place like Godric Hollow.

"True, but that is where we are," said Sirius.

"Now, we need to talk because you need to know what there is to do around here," said Sirius, not wanting his godson to be stuck in the house, doing nothing but studying.

"Ok," said Harry while he and Sirius sat down and Harry paid attention to Sirius.

"Ok, now there is a Quidicth pitch so if you want you can have your friends over to play. You can play pranks or do anything else you wish but please stay on the grounds," said Sirius, remembering at least ONE ground rule.

"How do you prank someone?" asked Harry, already having a prank victim in mind.

"I can teach you how," said a laughing Sirius.

"Thanks," said Harry with a smile.

"Anytime, now would you like to see your room?" asked Sirius, proud that he could help his godson out.

"Sure," said Harry as he stood up.

"Follow me," said Sirius with a monition of his arm.

With this Sirius walked upstairs and took a right, he then walked sown the hall and stopped in front of a door, then he turned to face the door.

"This is your room kido," said Sirius, he then opened the door and motioned for Harry to go in first. Harry did this and was surprised at how big it was. It was twice as his room at Hogwarts. When Harry was looking around he saw that his things as already in the room. Sirius saw the surprised look on Harry's face.

"kido?" asked Sirius and Harry finally noticed that Sirius had been talking to him all this time.

**So, do you like?**

**Please rate and review ^-^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and have no rights to it.**

**I hope you enjoy this story that I got from katie13 (yes another one) that she said that she had never put up on this site.**

**Chapter 4**

"Sorry, I was not listening," said Harry, a bit embarrassed.

"That's ok kido," said Sirius, with that Harry hugged Sirius.

"So do you like you new room?" asked Sirius nervously.

"I love it Sirius," said Harry with a big smile on his face and Harry hugged Sirius tighter.

"Good, now would you like to talk about anything?" asked Sirius; he couldn't believe that he finally had his godson living with him after all these years.

"You," said Harry as Sirius sat down on the bed laughing.

"Ok, kido what do you want to know?" asked Sirius after he had finished laughing.

"Anything," said Harry with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Came here and sit down," said Sirius while patting the spot besides him, at this Harry sits down next to Sirius.

"Ok, I know but what about you're friends?" asked Harry, wanting to know more about his family and friends.

"Well, Moony is my only living friend. So that is all of my friend's safe Prongs," said Sirius, remembering everyone.

"Can you out prank the Weasley twins?" asked Harry, realizing that this topic might not be a good one to talk about.

"Can a marauder out prank someone?" said Sirius while huffing his chest out which made Harry smile at this because he knew the twins would be toast the next time Harry was them.

"Kido, would you like to tell me who these twins are?" asked a smiling Sirius.

"The twins are Ron's twin brothers. Fred and George are the present pranksters of Hogwarts. And they are the ones that took the map from Filch," Harry explained.

"Well that would not have been hard to do," muttered Sirius as he remembered the squib of a caretaker.

"Tell them you're a Marauder and they will do anything you want them too!" Harry said as he remembered that the twins practically worshiped the Marauder's.

"Oh, that maybe a good thing to know but for now I wanted to talk to you," said Sirius with a smile at his godson's antics.

"About what?" asked a puzzled Harry.

"Anything you want to talk about kido," said Sirius.

They talked for a few more hours before they stopped.

"Kido came on its lunch time," said Sirius who realized the time. Both of them was shocked that they had been talking for so long.

At this Harry followed Sirius downstairs and into the kitchen. Sirius then waved his wand and pizza appeared on the table.

They both at pizza until they were fill. When lunch was over Sirius waved his wand again and then the mess was cleaned up.

"Kido, what would you like to do?" asked Sirius.

"I hate to say this but homework," said Harry with a sigh of defeat.

"Homework?" asked a surprised Sirius

"Yes, homework so I don't have to worry about it" said Harry.

"Then I'll help you! And I promise not to mess it up," said Sirius.

"Really?" asked surprised Harry.

"Why are you surprised?" asked Sirius, worried about Harry's reaction to what he said.

**So, do you like?**

**Please rate and review ^-^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and have no rights to it.**

**I hope you enjoy this story that I got from katie13 (yes another one) that she said that she had never put up on this site.**

**Chapter 5**

"Because nobody cared when my homework was done," answered Harry shyly, at this Sirius hugged Harry.

"Kido, nobody will hurt you now," Sirius reassured Harry.

"Thanks," said Harry while taking a relaxing breath.

"Came on then kido lets go do your homework," said Sirius cheerfully.

At this Sirius and Harry went back to Harry's room to get his homework, they then to the library and took a seat at tone of the tables. Soon the only homework that Harry had left was potions.

"I only have potions homework left," said Harry with a sigh of relief.

"Snape's your teacher so he most likely gives you a very hard essay," said Sirius with understanding that Snape must be a horrible teacher to have, he remembered him from his own days in school.

"Yes, he did," said Harry with a glare at the potion homework sheet.

"What is the essay about?" asked Sirius who kept quiet that he thought that his godson's glare wasn't scary but cute.

"Name two ways to use a gargoyles skin," Harry read out loud.

"Ok, that is not too bad," said Sirius, he thought it might have been something like NEWT level for homework even if Harry was only going to be starting his OWLS next year.

"Ok, how about you tell me where to found the answer?" said Harry with hope in his eyes but from the look Sirius was giving him Harry realized that he wasn't going to be told.

"How about a deal? I will tell you the two ways to use gargoyle skin and you set up a prank this week?" Sirius suggested to Harry.

"Deal," Harry said with a nod of his head in agreement.

"Ok, then here they are:

Gargoyle skin maybe placed in unicorn water. And boiled it will then turn the drinker to stone.

Put the skin in a protecting spell and it will protect you" said Sirius.

Harry wrote down what Sirius told him. When he was done he handed the paper to Sirius. Sirius re-read it and handed it back to Harry and smiled.

"Ok, would you like to learn to prank before dinner?" asked Sirius with a smile.

**So, do you like?**

**I am now out of ideas so if you want me too update any time soon then please give me some ideas on what to do next!**

**Please rate and review ^-^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and have no rights to it.**

**I hope you enjoy this story that I got from katie13 (yes another one) that she said that she had never put up on this site.**

**Chapter 6**

Harry wrote down what Sirius told him. When he was done he handed the paper to Sirius. Sirius re-read it and handed it back to Harry and smiled.

"Ok, would you like to learn to prank before dinner?" asked Sirius with a smile.

"Really!" asked a very surprised Harry, shouldn't all adults be really strict and say no to pranks, yet again this was Sirius they were talking about.

"Yes I am," said Sirius with a smile which turned into a 'I am plotting chaos here' smile, "Harry……"

"Yes Sirius, what is it?" asked Harry a bit nervously, what was his godfather up to?

"Do you remember who is still with use? Even if they are at the over wing of the castle and the wing for muggles at that?" asked Sirius slyly.

"Yes, the Dursleys, but what has that got to do with….." Harry trailed off then he looked over at Sirius, which Harry matched his grin of mischief, "We are going to be pranking the Dursleys?"

"Got it in one!" Sirius said happily "So what do you think we should do to them?"

"Nothing," Harry said and at Harry's answer, Sirius fell off of his seat and looked up at Harry with a VERY shocked look on his face.

"WHAT!" yelled Sirius in shock. He thought that Harry would want to get his own back on his relatives for all that they had done to him.

"We get Dobby and Winky to do the prank for us," Harry said with a big grin causing Sirius to mirror his big grin.

"Oh great master of pranking what do you have in mind?" asked a surprised Sirius, Harry's plan was perfect in his opinion, they could prank the Dursleys and no one would ever know it was them as they was on the other side of the castle.

"Watch and learn, I've been planning this for a long time," Harry said as Sirius managed to climb back into his seat.

After listening to his godson, Sirius Black was shocked. He just couldn't wait to see what his precious little godson had thought up to prank the Dursleys with. So he nodded his acceptance to Harry.

Harry seeing Sirius's nod, called the two house-elves that seemed to only answer to his call.

"Great Master Harry Potter called?" asked Dobby as he and Winky appeared in front of them. Sirius yet again fell of his chair laughing at the title that the two house-elves had given Harry. Harry just gave a mock glare at his laughing godfather.

"Dobby, Winky in my trunk there should be a potion vile with a light-blue liquid inside it, it's for the Dursleys as they have asked for it, could you please mix it in with there food and drinks please?" Harry asked politely.

"We will get right on it great master Harry Potter," Dobby said with a bow so low that his long ears and nose touched the floor.

"Oh and after they take the potion you might need two VERY big tanks of water," Harry said, trying not to laugh as he talked.

"Yes master Harry Potter," Winky said while bowing like Dobby. She knew what these Dursleys were like and she had a feeling what the masters was up to but she wasn't going to stop it, in her option, those horrible muggles deserved what ever this light-blue potion.

When Dobby and Winky had popped away, Sirius turned to Harry and asked him with laughter in his voice: "What will that light-blue potion do to them?"

"Well,…depending on the dosage and the amount of food and drink that they consume.."

"Which will be quiet a lot," Sirius butted in getting a sound of agreement from Harry, which he then continued his expiation.

"Then the effects will last depending on the amount of potion that they consume, which for my 'dear' Uncle and Cousin is a lot then it will be a long long long time. So lets just say that we could be returning from Hogwarts this time next year and they would just be starting to show signs of returning back to there 'lovely' selves."

"That's great Harry!" Sirius said which made Harry blush, "So what does the potion do?"

Before Harry could answer, a loud giraffe like scream could be heard coming from the muggle wing.

"What the hell was that?" Sirius shouted in shock. Hearing Harry laughing like mad, Sirius turned to Harry still in shock "Harry…"

"That was the potion at work," Harry said between laughs making a understanding look appear on Sirius's face.

"What did you do?" asked Sirius, wondering what could have coursed that horrid screech.

"Why don't we go and have a look?" Harry asked, he loved making wonder what he have done to the Dursleys.

Harry and Sirius got up off of there seats and walked up to the muggle wing of the castle. As they walked though the corridors, they could hear a sobbing sound and some angry sounds coming from the room that the Dursleys was last seen in. Sirius wondered what was causing those sounds as it sounded like a mix between a human and an animal making them.

As they reached the door to the room, Harry opened the door and when Sirius had seen what Harry had done to the Dursleys, there was no doubt in Sirius mind that Harry was the son of Prongs.

There in the room was all three Dursleys, or what was the Dursleys. The results of Harry's prank had made them turned into……

**So, do you like?**

**I am now out of ideas so if you want me too update any time soon then please give me some ideas on what to do next! Tell me where you want this story to go, PLEASE!**

**Please rate and review ^-^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and have no rights to it.**

**I hope you enjoy this story that I got from katie13 (yes another one) that she said that she had never put up on this site.**

**Also, at the end of this month I will be going on holiday so I won't be updating for a while but I will be continuing with my stories when I get back so know that they haven't been abandoned!**

**Though I will be trying to keep updating all of my stories until I have to go.**

**ALSO! PLEASE DO MY POLL FOR THIS STORY! IT WILL TELL ME WHICH DIRECTION TO TAKE THIS STORY IN AND ALSO IT WILL BE A SLACH, MALE/MALE STORY AS I JUST CAN'T THINK OF ANY FEMALES THAT WILL BE ABLE TO DO WHAT IS NEEDED FOR HARRY AS I HAVE PLANNED OUT. IF YOU HAVE A PERSON WHO ISN'T ON THE POLL THEN JUST PM ME AND I MIGHT EVEN PUT THAT PERSON UP.**

**Chapter 7**

As they reached the door to the room, Harry opened the door and when Sirius had seen what Harry had done to the Dursleys, there was no doubt in Sirius mind that Harry was the son of Prongs.

There in the room was all three Dursleys, or what was the Dursleys. The results of Harry's prank had made them turned into animals that matched there personality.

Petunia was a giraffe, Vernon was an adult male blue whale and Dudley was a teenage male blue whale.

Petunia the giraffe had been sobbing over what had happened to her husband and son when she saw that horrible man and that freak of a nephew enter the room. She wasn't going to let them get away with what they had done to her and her family.

"YOU TWO EVIL…" Petunia tried to yell at them but she soon found out that she couldn't and all that was coming out of her mouth was a very low growling sound (They do as well as I looked it up online).

Harry and Sirius just stood there in shock at they watched the three animals in the room trying to tell them to do some. Just as Petunia the giraffe was about to start getting physical, a voice behind them made them all stop what they was doing.

"Well, well, it turns out that giraffe's do make a noise, that of a very low growling when talking to one another," the voice said and everyone turned around to see who it was.

It turned out to be Headmaster Dumbledore, eyes twinkling like normal and he was wearing a neon purple robe with little orange duckies swimming all about his robe, this cause Sirius and Harry to complain about to much color.

"I would like to talk to you two about why Anona decided it was necessary to take you and your family away," Dumbledore said and then in a much serious tone "and why you have ended up in Gryffindor castle off all places."

"I was going to tell him but I wanted him to have what was left of his childhood before I had to do this to him," Sirius said/explained to them.

Looking at his godfather and headmaster, Harry stopped and thought for a while, and then it hit him. They truly cared for him! They just wanted him to be happy and so he made up his mind that he wouldn't be too mad with them.

"Well then, I suppose that we tell him now as his 17th birthday is only a month away," Dumbledore said with a look over his glasses that made Harry feel that he was facing Voldermort again.

As they all moved into the dinning room and they all had a drink in front of them, the discussion began.

"Now Harry, what do you know about your family?" Dumbledore asked, Harry had a feeling that what was about to happen was going to be a lot like when he was told that he was a wizard for the first time by Hagrid.

"Only that my mum was muggle-born and that my dad was pure blood," Harry said in confusion, what could Dumbledore and Sirius be trying to tell him?

"Well my boy," Dumbledore said with slight unease "Did you know that you're the heir of Gryffindor?"

"WHAT!" Harry shouted in shock, making Dumbledore and Sirius flinch. Though they couldn't blame him as they had just dropped a bomb on him, well……they could only hope that things would be alright when they told him the second thing.

"You're also not human Harry, no Potter ever was," Sirius said really quickly and then ran and hid behind Dumbledore's chair for protection from Harry's magic.

"What!" Harry shouted again in shock and everything that was glass broke.

"Harry my boy do try to calm down," Dumbledore said with a stern tone in his voice.

"Calm down? Calm down!" Harry ranted, then he walked right out of the room and into his bedroom.

"Well that went well," Sirius said in a sarcastic manner.

"Sirius…" Dumbledore said with a look over his glasses.

"Fine, fine, I'll go and talk to him but if you here me singing nice little muggle fairytales then Harry has only gotten hungry and had a small bite out of me," Sirius said sarcastically and walked out of the room, leaving Dumbledore alone.

"Harry? Can I come in?" Sirius asked as he knocked on the door. After waiting for five minutes and getting no reply, Sirius uses his wand to unlock the door and go in.

Entering Harry's bedroom, Sirius frowned at what he saw, the room was just too empty for anyone to be able to be comfortable in this room, and they would have to go shopping soon and get Harry a lot of new things. Looking over at the bed, Sirius sees Harry who is in the bed, hidden under the bed sheets.

"Harry? Pup, are you alright?" Sirius asked as he sat on the bed and moved the covers carefully so that he could see Harry's face.

"I'm fine," came Harry's reply from within all of the blankets.

"I don't think you are," Sirius said, then he pulled Harry out of the blankets and they laid down on the bed together.

"So Harry, you think knowing would be helpful?" Sirius asked while he cuddle with Harry (in a fatherly comfort way).

"Huh?" was Harry's reply making Sirius chuckle.

"I mean to know how you are the heir of Gryffindor and what magical creature you are," explained Sirius.

"That might be a good thing to know," Harry said sheepishly, though a part of him was really enjoying cuddling with his godfather.

"And it seems like it's already began," Sirius chuckled as he noticed how cuddly Harry was being.

"Tell me please?" Harry asked while pouting cutely at Sirius.

"Fine but where to begin?" Sirius wondered then he knew "The first thing you got to know is that the Gryffindor blood in you comes from you're……"

**So, do you like?**

**I am now out of ideas so if you want me too update any time soon then please give me some ideas on what to do next! Tell me where you want this story to go, PLEASE! AND DON'T FORGET MY POLL AND WHAT I SAID AT THE TOP OF THIS CHAPTER!**

**Please rate and review ^-^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and have no rights to it.**

**I hope you enjoy this story that I got from katie13 (yes another one) that she said that she had never put up on this site.**

**Also, at the end of this month I will be going on holiday so I won't be updating for a while but I will be continuing with my stories when I get back so know that they haven't been abandoned!**

**Though I will be trying to keep updating all of my stories until I have to go.**

**Chapter 8**

**Also, later in this chapter I'll be explaining something to do with the history of the wizarding world, just to let you know that this is my story and that even if this isn't correct it will be for this story as I NEED to get this plot out of my brain and down to shut up my muse! So don't kill me if its wrong or you don't like it!**

"Huh?" was Harry's reply making Sirius chuckle.

"I mean to know how you are the heir of Gryffindor and what magical creature you are," explained Sirius.

"That might be a good thing to know," Harry said sheepishly, though a part of him was really enjoying cuddling with his godfather.

"And it seems like it's already began," Sirius chuckled as he noticed how cuddly Harry was being.

"Tell me please?" Harry asked while pouting cutely at Sirius.

"Fine but where to begin?" Sirius wondered then he knew "The first thing you got to know is that the Gryffindor blood in you comes from you're mother's side."

"WHAT!" Yelled Harry in shock making Sirius laugh at Harry's shocked face.

"I know, and here you thought that it was going to be you're dad's side of the family," Sirius said in between laughs.

"You got that right," Harry said.

Sirius was about to reply when he suddenly found his mouth full of pillow.

"Why you little…" Sirius said and he began to tickle Harry like mad.

A person came into the room and made a polite cough to let them know that he was in the room.

"H-h-headmaster, your still here!" squeaked Harry, face going red causing both of the older men in the room to laugh at him. This just caused Harry to groan in embarrassment and try to hide under the bedcovers.

"My boys, I am so happy to see you enjoying yourselves but I am sorry to say that I must leave now," said Dumbledore with a smile.

"Sorry for ignoring you sir," Harry said shyly causing Dumbledore to smile fondly at Harry.

"It's alright Harry; I left some books down stairs on the kitchen table about întuneric mâncător and they should tell you every thing you need to know," Dumbledore said in his usual cheerful way.

"întuneric mâncător?" asked Harry in confusion.

"Well I must really be going, I'm needed at the ministry of magic," Dumbledore said and with that he apperated away before Harry or Sirius could say anything else.

"You know Siri, I think that Dumbledore left on purpose, just so he didn't have to explain things and such," Harry said with a pout on his face making Sirius smile at his adorable godson's expression.

"I agree with you kido, Dumbledore knows when to go," Sirius said while ruffling Harry's hair.

"Siri, what does întuneric mâncător mean?" Harry asked as he tried to fix his hair but the 'Potter family hair curse' made it imposable for it to be done.

"Well kido, întuneric mâncător means 'Darkness eater' in Romanian, and for the rest of this tale, I think we are in need of a history lesson which we can't do on such a nice day like today!" said Sirius which at the same time he finished his sentence, a storm started.

"Siri, look out of the window, there's a storm and what other time will we have that we won't be disturbed other then now?" asked Harry.

"Ok, ok Harry, I'll tell you now and you will need to know soon anyway with it being so close to your birthday anyway," Sirius said in defeat while Harry smiled.

Both Harry and Sirius made them selves comfortable and Sirius started:

"Well you know that in the wizarding world when people get married, not only does the Submissive add the Dominants' family name to there's but there's also a joining off the families and there blood line."

"Dominant and Submissive?" asked Harry in confusion, wasn't it male and female?

"I know Harry in the muggle world its male and female and such but here in the wizarding world it's done a different way. People in general is first split into two groups, that are Dominant and Submissive, and depending on them personal will tell them which group they go into, it also doesn't matter which sex you are. Then once you are in those two groups, the sex's come into play and that splits you down into another two groups for each group."

"And which of these groups would I fall into Siri?"

"Why pup! With all that cuddly behavior, your body shape and those big green eyes, it's VERY easy to tell that you are a Submissive male! And before you ask, your dear godfather is a Dominant male, now can I continue?"

"Sorry Siri," apologized an embarrassed Harry.

"Don't worry kido! Anyway, now that's out of the way! The Gryffindor family changed there last name over the years too protect themselves from different types of problems and such. The Gryffindor/Evan's family line is one of the oldest and weirdest. Magic tests each and every family member out to see if they are deserving of magic. As just no one for a couple of hundred of years was found deserving of magic and was made a squib."

"Oh! So when my mum was tested by magic it found her worthy of having magic?" asked a confused Harry.

"Yes Harry it did, which was one of the reasons why Petunia has turned out the way she has, jealously."

"I get where the Gryffindor line comes from now but what about my dad's side and why did you and Dumbledore keep talking about a întuneric mâncător for?" asked a confused Harry making Sirius laugh at how cute his godson is.

"The Potter's family line is just as old as your mother's is and it is said that those two lines where closely linked when the founders of Hogwarts was still around. Also……"

"Also what Siri?" asked Harry in confusion.

"Harry, your not human, you're a magical creature," Sirius said bluntly (hoping this way was for the best) "You're a Submissive male întuneric mâncător, a Darkness eater."

"WHAT!" Harry in shock, he couldn't believe this, WAIT, if he was a magical creature, then…

"Sirius, all magical creature's have mates, yes?" Harry asked slowly and carefully.

"Yes, they do kido," replied Sirius nervously, it seemed like Harry had finally caught on.

"Then what would that mean for me? As having a dominate mate and such?"

**AND THIS IS WHERE THE POLL RESULTS WILL COME IN! SO THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL DEPEND ON THE RESULTS OF THE POLL WHICH WILL BE CLOSED WHEN I GET BACK FROM HOILDAY WHICH WILL BE WHEN THIS STORY WILL BE UPDATED AS WELL.**

**So, do you like?**

**I am now out of ideas so if you want me too update any time soon then please give me some ideas on what to do next! Tell me where you want this story to go, PLEASE!**

**Please rate and review ^-^**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and have no rights to it.**

**I hope you enjoy this story that I got from katie13 (yes another one) that she said that she had never put up on this site.**

**Poll Results are:**

**Male OC – 24%**

**Sirius Black – 21 %**

**Severus Snap – 18%**

**A female, either OC or from the books – 15%**

**Voldermort – 13%**

**Draco – 5%**

**An so the winner will be my male OC!!!!**

**As this story goes on and you like my male OC then tell me and he'll stay as one of my creations and go into other stories to if you like him, ok? BUT remember to tell me!**

**Also, I've been reading to many Naruto stories so me warned!**

**Chapter 9**

"Harry, you're not human, you're a magical creature," Sirius said bluntly (hoping this way was for the best) "You're a Submissive male întuneric mâncător, a Darkness eater."

"WHAT!" Harry in shock, he couldn't believe this, WAIT, if he was a magical creature, then…

"Sirius, all magical creatures' have mates, yes?" Harry asked slowly and carefully.

"Yes, they do kido," replied Sirius nervously, it seemed like Harry had finally caught on.

"Then what would that mean for me? As having a dominate mate and such?"

"Well Harry it means that you'll be getting what you have always wanted, a family, a loving _male_ mate and children. Your mate will love and protect you just like in those muggle fairy tales," Sirius explained, he calmed down as he noticed that Harry had only heard the words: family, love and protect,

"Someone who will love me? A family and children and….Sirius if my mate is going to be male then how are we going to have children?" Harry said with a glare making Sirius more away from Harry in panic.

"Errrr, well you Harry, as a Submissive male întuneric mâncător you can get pregnant," explained Sirius but before he could say anything else he was cut off by Harry.

"You mean I'll be like all, and then I'll," Harry rambled as he got up of the bed and started to pass around the room, then much to Sirius shock and relief "I always did want children and I do sort of like the idea of all this."

"Well then, this is a good thing right?" asked Sirius who was silently thanking all the great wizards and witches of the time (even including Slytherin) that Harry wasn't going to go mad.

"Yes, I'll get a family, someone who will love me for who I am and-"

"Master Harry!" said Anona as she popped up out of nowhere making both Harry and Sirius jump in shock "You will be needing the potion now, so wait their and I'll get it for you!"

Anona then popped out of the room leaving a very shocked Harry and Sirius behind.

"Merlin! That house elf has more mood swings then a pregnant person!" Sirius said in shock making Harry laugh.

"Here is the potion, now drink it all, lie down and let the potion do its work!" ordered Anona as she then popped out of the room to go and do whatever she needed to do, leaving the potion with Sirius.

"I swear that house elf isn't all there," Sirius muttered as he looked at the potion carefully "Right Harry, do as that demonic house elf said and we'll know who your mate will be, great potion this one is."

Harry moved and sat on the bed, took the potion from Sirius and looked at it closely, "So all I do is drink this potion and it will show me my mate? "

"Yep, you got it in one kiddo, so lie down and drink it," said Sirius as he made Harry comfortable on the bed.

With that Harry quickly drank the potion (not to taste the taste) and everything around him went black.

As time went by, Harry was starting to think that fate was playing with him, which was until he saw the most handsome man that he had ever seen.

**Harry's POV****:**

Harry looked around, he found himself in a room that just seemed to scream Japanese ninja at him, with all the swords and scrolls on the walls and other oritanal features in the room.

Harry found himself being pulled out onto the balcony that he hadn't noticed at first. Looking around again as he tried to get his bearings, that was when Harry saw _him_.

The young man was tall and had a muscle build and by the looks of it were a few years older than Harry. He had long black hair to the small of his back with white streaks. He had an ivory white skin with aristocratic features. The young man was wearing clothes that seemed to be that of what a ninja would wear yet he wasn't; Harry just couldn't seem to place it.

All of a sudden the young man had turned and was looking at him in the same way Harry had been looking at him. Those eyes on him made Harry wanted to moan, the love, lust, protection and more in those amethyst eyes made Harry feel as if this young man could see his very soul.

**End of Harry's POV and Start of Kai's POV:**

This angle in front of me was going to be mine; I wasn't going to let him get away from me.

Ever since that fateful day that Voldermort and his supporters came and killed my parents, I have been in hiding, hiding and waiting for this. I will come out of hiding to find my mate and to revenge my parents.

Hopefully after the war is over we could start a family and have children. I would teach my mate and children everything I knew about the way of the warrior and……I'm doing it again, I'm planning my future out for myself and my mate, but if this is what my mate looks like (Harry) then I can't wait.

I promised myself that I would protect my mate, I wouldn't let anyone hurt a single hair on his head or flirt with him, yes I am possessive but then again he is my mate, I just know I can let my guard down around him and be my normal self.

Loving, caring, kind, protective, possessive and more, I won't let anything hurt my mate.

**General POV and Harry's POV (or one of them):**

"My name is Kai Lionheart, next in line to the throne of the demon's, I will find you my little mate, you can bet on that and when I do……"

Before Kai could say anything else a blushing Harry was taken out of the potion induced vision with only a look at Kai's promising eyes.

"-y" came a voice from far away.

"-rry" it was the same voice but it seemed to be getting closer.

"Harry!" With that Harry opened his eyes to only find himself looking into the worried eyes of his Godfather.

**So, do you like?**

**I am now out of ideas so if you want me too update any time soon then please give me some ideas on what to do next! Tell me where you want this story to go, PLEASE!**

**Please rate and review ^-^**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and have no rights to it.**

**I hope you enjoy this story that I got from katie13 (yes another one) that she said that she had never put up on this site.**

**Poll Results are:**

**Male OC – 24%**

**An so the winner will be my male OC!!!!**

**As this story goes on and you like my male OC then tell me and he'll stay as one of my creations and go into other stories to if you like him, ok? BUT remember to tell me! **

**Chapter 10**

**Warning! As Harry and his mate are finding each other in this fic and their relationship is developing their will be limes and lemons but I'll try to mark them so if you don't want to read them then you can skip over them! So don't report me because you have been warn and for anyone who doesn't know this fic will be Harry/maleOC you're choosing of a poll!**

"Harry!" With that Harry opened his eyes to only find himself looking into the worried eyes of his Godfather.

"I saw him…" Harry said softly as Sirius helped him into a sitting position.

"Saw who Harry?" Sirius asked as he fussed like a mother hen.

"My mate…" Harry said shyly as he played with the bed covers.

"…His not human right?" Sirius asked as he sat down on the bed.

"He isn't but what about y-"

Sirius placed a finger on Harry's lips to silence him: "Shh, if you haven't remembered I'm Moony's mate, but I know what you need right now!"

"What?" Harry asked innocently but then dreaded asking as he saw the devil's grin on his Godfather's face.

*****Diagon Alley*****

"Oh why oh why did I ever have to ask?" Harry muttered to himself as he was dragged into a clothing shop.

"HARRY! What do you think of this?" Sirius called from the other side of the shop.

As he turned around to see what Sirius wanted Harry found himself on the floor with…Draco Malfoy.

"Ouch, I'm so sorry s-"

"Don't worry about it, you're not injured are you Miss?" Draco asked as he helped Harry off the floor.

"I'm n-" Harry began but then suddenly remembered the glamour that Sirius had put on him before leaving the house which did explain why so many people was flirting with him and touching him….evil Sirius "I'm fine thank you."

"If you are sure Miss," Draco said as he kissed Harry's hand.

"Hey Ry, we've got to get going!" Sirius called as he holed up a bag.

"Ok, bye," Harry said with a small nod and walked over to Sirius "So Siri what's in the bag?"

"Well Harry I've got you something every male sub will need when dealing with their dom-"

"I am not wearing _those types of clothes_," Harry said with a glare at the dress and leather trousers.

"Oh Ry why-"

Sirius never got to finish as Harry walked out of the shop.

"That idiot! What would I do with a dress?" Harry said to himself.

As Harry stormed down the street he didn't notice amethyst eyes watching his every movement.

"I have found you my mate…" Kai said from the shadows. Spotting an Alley way entrance where he could grab Harry Kai moved.

"Why me? I- ahhhh!" Harry cried as he could himself being dragged into an empty alley and having the life kissed right out of him as all his blood went to his manhood.

"My mate I have found you," the man purred into Harry's ear and was about to kiss Harry again when he felt Harry's knee coiled with his manhood.

Just as Kai had recovered he saw his little mate running off into the distance.

"I will not let anything happen to you my mate," Kai growled out as he became over protective of his mate as some other people was looking at Harry with lust filled gazes. Kai didn't notice that Sirius had stopped besides him.

"Hey have you seen someone with green eyes and black hair run by here?" Sirius asked as he saw the man who looked a lot like the person who Harry had told him about on their way to Diagon Alley.

*****With Harry but Kai soon joins him*****

"Well what is a handsome person like you doing out and about on your own?" an old man asked Harry as he tried to squeeze Harry bum but Harry moved out of the way.

"I'm alright thank you, I-"

"You want to be my lover!" the old man cried out as he tried to make Harry follow him but a hand on his shoulder stopped him from doing anything.

"You will keep your perverted self away from my mate or else," came the voice of Kai making Harry sigh in relief, he didn't even know anymore why he had ran away from Kai.

"Fine then," the old man said as he walked off, knowing when he had lost.

Kai turned towards Harry and hold him close "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just a bit shook up is all," Harry said with a sigh as he leaned into Kai's touch "I know you, aren't you the man I saw in my sort of vision?"

"We are mates, we saw each other in that 'sort of vision' as you put it," Kai said as he let Harry rest his head on his (Kai's) shoulder.

Before they could say anything else there was the sound of someone coming towards them. Harry soon found out that it was Sirius.

"Harry what do you think you where—" Sirius stopped in shock as he saw the man from earlier holding Harry lovingly in his arms……then it all clicked into place "Harry is he your mate?"

"I am and I'll bring Harry back to your house after we have sorted a few things out," Kai said and with that Kai and Harry had popped out of Diagon Alley and had arrived at the room Kai was staying in.

*****Lime starts here, don't like then don't read until you see this sort of thing again*****

"W-what do we have to sort out?" Harry asked as Kai place him onto the bed and then join in.

"I'm going to mark you, this way everyone will know that you are mine," Kai said with a click off his fingers making both himself and Harry naked.

"Why did you do that?" Harry asked as he tried to cover himself up.

"I want to enjoy the view of course," Kai said slyly making Harry blush.

Before Harry knew what was happening he found Kai holding his hand above his head so his hands and arms was stuck in place.

"Let's get this started my mate, I can't wait to enjoy my gifts from the Gods," Kai said with a lust filled voice as he place himself between Harry's legs making sparks fly as their manhood's touched.

"K-K-Kai!" Harry moaned out in pleasure.

At the same time that they both came Kai bit down on Harry's neck and with a light around the mark Kai had claimed Harry as his sub.

*****End of Lime*****

"That my little mate was excellent," Kai purred as he place Harry on top of him.

After lying in the aftermath of their make out session of a while, Kai noticed that Harry wasn't talking or moving, in fact he was barely breathing.

"K-Kai, I don't feel very well," Harry managed to get out before he fell un-concussions.

"Harry when was the last time you feed on the darkness?" Kai asked but he got no answer from his little mate making him panic even more.

**So, do you like? Cliff hanger! Oh! And does anyone know if I put down that Harry feed off of Sirius before?**

**I am now out of ideas so if you want me to update any time soon then please give me some ideas on what to do next! Tell me where you want this story to go, PLEASE!**

**Please rate and review ^-^**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and have no rights to it.**

**I hope you enjoy this story that I got from katie13 (yes another one) that she said that she had never put up on this site.**

**Poll Results are:**

**Male OC – 24%**

**An so the winner will be my male OC!!!!**

**As this story goes on and you like my male OC then tell me and he'll stay as one of my creations and go into other stories to if you like him, ok? BUT remember to tell me! **

**Chapter 11**

***Blushes* I've sort of forgotten what I had planned for this fic and what I have done already so if you spot some changes about Kai from this chapter then don't flame me, it's just my bad memory!**

"_K-Kai, I don't feel very well," Harry managed to get out before he fell un-concussions._

"_Harry when was the last time you feed on the darkness?" Kai asked but he got no answer from his little mate making him panic even more._

_****_

"Jacob, Amy, get in here now!" Kai shouted as he hugged his mate close to him.

A few seconds later the door crashed open and the two _people_ that Kai had called for had arrived, they both had the same outfit as Kai but with different colors.

"What's wrong Kai?" the male, Jacob, asked his childhood friend.

"My mate is not responding to me," Kai growled out as if they should already know this.

"Calm down Kai, when was the last time he eat some darkness? I mean he looks like an întuneric mâncător," Amy said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"That was what I was asking before he went like this," Kai growled out, if these two wasn't his childhood friends then he would of killed them for talking about his mates health like this.

"Well it seems that he hasn't feed in today, stupid întuneric mâncător," Jacob muttered, ducking a hit to the head by Amy.

"Well what are you waiting for? A song and dance?" Amy asked after she had finally managed to hit Jacob on the head.

"Errr, Amy?" Jacob asked without taking his eyes off of Kai and his submissive.

"Yes Jacob?" Amy asked, not noticing the look she was getting from Kai.

"I think we should get out of here now," Jacob said as he ran out of the room as he dragged Amy along with him.

*****In the hall way*****

"You idiot, why did you drag me out of their like that? You could have pulled my arm right out of its socket!" Amy said with a pout as she rubbed her sore shoulder.

"Do you want to be known as someone who enjoys watching other people hav-"

"You mean it Jacob! Yayay! Our very own yaoi/slash couple! Oh image the fanfic's I could write!" Amy said with an evil smile as she left a very scarred Jacob alone as she made a bee line for her computer.

"Fan Girls, the scariest thing on this planet," Jacob muttered as he watched Amy go.

*****Back in the room*****

Carefully Kai moved Harry's body so that his mouth was on his neck like a vampire would be when feeding.

"Drink my beautiful mate, drink," Kai muttered softly and lovingly to Harry as he felt Harry start feeding on his darkness.

"Hnmmnmmm," Kai groaned out as he felt himself hard as Harry feed and started to wiggle around in his lap.

Kai watched with lustful eyes as Harry slowly stopped feeding on his darkness and looked up to him with confused eyes.

"Kai, what just ha-"Harry was cut off by a pair of lips kissing him, Harry then felt a tongue demanding entrance and so he allowed it in to do dance with his own tongue.

Once they had pulled apart Kai hugged his mate closer and growled out "Don't you ever do that to me again, you will be feeding at least twice a day."

Harry looked up at Kai with big innocent eyes "Kai…I'm sorry, you see I'm still new to this sort of thing and-"a flash from a camera stopped him mid sentence only to see Amy running off while giggling like mad and hugging a camera to her chest.

"Oh no, you've got a friend as who's a fan girl?" Harry asked with a shudder as he remembered the fan girls back at Hogwarts.

Harry didn't get an answer, he just found himself to be a mass of pleasure as he allowed his mate to claim him. Neither of them noticed that Amy had returned with a video camera and was taping the whole thing for her new yaoi/slash website.

*****Time skip to tea time*****

"So how was it?" Amy said with a giggle as Kai came into the living room as he carried a _very_ sore but happy Harry.

"Amy!" wined Jacob "I really don't want to know what our Lord, who is also our childhood friend, and his mate have been doing in the bedroom!"

"Why not, I mean I'm interested in how Kai got a claiming mark their off all places," Amy said but stopped at Kai's warning growl.

"Is there a reason why you two are here for besides to annoy me?" Kai asked with a glare.

"Actually there is," quipped Amy getting a hit on the head from Jacob and a giggle from Harry.

"Well?" Kai asked as he tried to keep his patience, he just wanted to spend more alone time with his submissive.

"It seems that Lord Norman is in the castle and looking for you my Lord," Jacob said as he and Amy hid behind the sofa, bring Harry with them.

"HIS WHAT!"

"Err, who's this Norman and why has he got Kai so angry for?" Harry asked as he moved back to his spot besides Kai.

With a mischievous smile, Amy answered "Oh Norman is just Kai's mate."

**So, do you like? Cliff hanger! **

**Jacob Thomas Settle –We are all waiting to welcome you into the world Jacob Thomas Settle, may your days on this planet be blessed with happiness and hope – you're not even born yet and you've got yourself an OC!**

**Please rate and review ^-^**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and have no rights to it.**

**I hope you enjoy this story that I got from katie13 (yes another one) that she said that she had never put up on this site.**

**Poll Results are:**

**Male OC – 24%**

**An so the winner will be my male OC!!!!**

**As this story goes on and you like my male OC then tell me and he'll stay as one of my creations and go into other stories to if you like him, ok? BUT remember to tell me! **

**Chapter 12**

**WARNING! THIS CHAPTER WILL HAVE A LIME AT THE END, IT WILL BE MARKED SO YOU DON'T HAVE TO READ IT IF YOU DON'T WANT TO!**

"It seems that Lord Norman is in the castle and looking for you my Lord," Jacob said as he and Amy hid behind the sofa brought Harry with them.

"HE'S WHAT!"

"Err, who's this Norman, and why has he got Kai so angry for?" Harry asked as he moved back to his spot besides Kai.

With a mischievous smile, Amy answered, "Oh Norman is just Kai's mate."

"Your mate?" Harry growled out as he tried to get up but found himself in Kai's lap.

"Amy you idiot," Kai said as he slapped Amy around the head "My beautiful mate, what the idiots here mean is that Norman is trying to be my mate but I refuse to allow him."

"All mine?" Harry asked with a pout at Kai and a glare at Amy as she hid behind Jacob.

Before anything else could be said, there was a knock at the door.

Harry watched in great interest as Kai's nostrils flared as if he was smelling the air.

"Enter Lord Norman," Kai said, the door opened, and the man walked in. That was all Harry managed before he burst out laughing.

The man that had entered was of medium height with really pale skin and multi coloured neon hair. The man's clothes seemed too small for him in Harry's opinion, the top was a sort of jumper with holes in it and trousers that was ripped that only went down to his knees with neon pink and blue socks meeting the trouser at the knees. The man also had neon green flip-flops with flowers on them.

"I-I'm sorry sir," Harry said as he managed to calm himself down slightly.

The man just glared at Harry before turning to look at Kai, his glare turning into a blinding smile "Kai love could we talk alone for a few minutes?"

Looking at Harry, Kai nodded and slowly stood. He started to walk with Norman to the door that leads to the side room he paused.

"When I get back you are going to feed then we are having some alone time," Kai said with a lustful smirk as he left the room leaving a blushing Harry and giggling Amy and Jacob.

*****Time Skip also this is where the lime begins so be warned! *****

"You go Harry!" Amy cried out as a blushing Harry was carried out of the room.

All that Harry could see as he left the room was Norman hanging on the wall by a dagger making him seem like some weird picture and Amy was trying to follow behind with a video recorder but was being held back by Jacob.

Harry soon found himself on their bed with the doors closed and several locking/silencing charms were placed in the room.

"Let the fun begin," Kai said as he clicked his fingers and Harry found himself naked.

Harry watched as a naked Kai slowly moved towards him, swinging his wings in a way that seemed to make Harry want his mate even more.

"I'm going to make sure you're never going to forget this," was all that Kai said before pulling Harry towards him and giving him a mind blowing kiss which caused Harry's wings to come out of his back and flutter slightly making a calming sent of lavender and of freshly fallen rain.

Kai let the happiness shine in his eyes causing Harry to chuckle at their reaction to a simple kiss.

"It seems someone is enjoying themselves," smirked Kai as he stroked Harry's wings.

Harry started to pout as he felt the pleasure starting to stop; it was then that he felt his mate's hand slowly trailing down to his manhood and Kai began taking him into his warm mouth.

"You like that my beautiful mate?" Kai asked. Stopping his, actions making Harry give him a 'you better continue or else look.'

Chuckling, Kai returned to his job, the moan that he let loose as he swallowed some of Harry's pre-cum had sent the vibrations right though Harry's manhood making him see nothing but stars and feel pleasure. With a loud moan of pleasure, Harry came and Kai drank all of Harry's cum down in one big gulp.

Looking up into his mates red flusters face mad Kai smile as he placed soft kisses against his mates spent member. Harry began to beckon Kai up to his lips; a soft kiss was placed on them.

"You are mine now, my mate, Norman is just a git," Kai said as he pulled Harry to his side so they lay on the bed in each other's arms.

*****End of lime*****

As they were lying there on the bed, Harry asked, "Love what about Sirius?"

To be continued… Thanks to Natalie668 for beta'ing this chapter!

What do you think? And what should I do with Norman and Sirius? Hell, what should I do with the plot for this fic?

Also, does anyone like Anita Blake crossovers, mainly Harry Potter, as me and Natalie668 have made a group dedicated to Anita Blake crossovers, mainly Harry Potter at this moment with our plot bunnies running wild =]

Please Review!


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and have no rights to it.**

**I hope you enjoy this story that I got from katie13 (yes another one) that she said that she had never put up on this site.**

**Poll Results are:**

**Male OC – 24%**

**And so the winner will be my male OC!!!!**

**As this story goes on and you like my male OC then tell me and he'll stay as one of my creations and go into other stories to if you like him, ok? BUT remember to tell me! **

**Chapter 13**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE WAY I'VE WRITTEN THE CHARACTERS AND HARRY THEN WHY THE HELL ARE YOU READING FOR! DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE! (Stupid reviewer) ALSO THEIR WILL BE A LIME IN THIS CHAPTER BUT WILL BE MARKED!**

As they were lying there on the bed, Harry asked, "Love what about Sirius?"

"Who is the Sirius you speak of?" Kai asked as he pulled Harry towards him so that Harry's body was on top of his body.

"His my Godfather," Harry said as he snuggled into Kai "Him and Remus are the only connection I have with my parents."

Kai played with Harry's hair and then answered "Would you like it we went and collected them later?"

"Really?" Harry said, suddenly sitting up.

"Really," Kai said with a smile "But later, we have to sleep and when we wake up you'll eat, we'll then get the family rooms ready for them and go and get them in person."

"Thank you!" Harry said with a huge smile which turned into a small pout "But why can't we go and get them now?"

Kai chuckled at his mate's excitement "Because it's two a clock in the morning love."

Harry paused and blinked in shock "We've been at it THAT long?"

At his mate's shocked outburst Kai couldn't stop himself, burying his head in Harry's hair he burst out laughing, leaving Harry to pout cutely.

Once Kai had managed to calm himself down, he moved Harry so he was spooning him and pulled the covers over them.

"Get some rest love and we'll talk more in the morning," Kai muttered as they slowly fell asleep.

*****The following morning around ten a clock*****

"TELL ME! PLEASE!" Amy yelled as she flung herself onto Harry as he and Kai walked out of their room.

"Tell you what?" Harry asked, glad that Kai was behind him so they didn't end up on the floor.

Amy sent him a big grin as Jacob gripped the back of her top's color "About the two people you said was going to be staying with us last….this morning!"

Jacob seeing the look on his Lord's **(or did I say that Kai was a king?)** face tightened his grip and dragged Amy over to the sofa's.

"Sorry," Jacob said, keeping a hold of a bouncing Amy "But it was kind of hard to sleep last night after the silencing spells you placed on the room broke."

**(And cue the bright red face on Harry and a slightly blushing Kai! Oh and if you haven't noticed I'm hyper as this chapter is hard to write but I'm doing it! Any ideas for the next chapter? Come on! No one really reads the notes I put at the end of the chapters so I thought I'd spice it up ^^)**

"Harry's family is going to come and stay with us," Kai said with a warning glare at Amy "It depends on them and what happens during their stay on the amount of time they spend here."

"Yay!" Amy said happily.

"I should of never of given her those triple chocolate chip chocolate pancakes with double chocolate sauce and eatable chocolate breakfast plate and cutlery with chocolate milk," Jacob said as he slapped his head with his hand.

Kai raised an eye brow as if saying 'you think?' while Harry just said:

"Chocolaty."

"I can't wait to play dress up with the two humans!" Amy said as she bounced up and down on the sofa.

"They're not human, or at least one of them I know for sure isn't human," Harry said.

"Not human?" Kai asked as he pulled Harry into his lap much to Jacob's amusement and Amy's delight (for her web site).

"Is that going to be a problem?" Harry asked as he looked at the other three.

"Nope," Amy said breaking the tension "I mean none of us is human so why would it matter?"

Seeing Harry's reaction to question, Jacob put two and two together "Human's aren't open-minded like we are."

"Don't worry love," Kai said putting Harry's worry at ease "What are they then? Do we need to supply blood or have any other special things for them ready?"

"Not that I know of," Harry said, glad that there wasn't going to be any problems "Remus is a werewolf and Sirius is human as far as I know."

"Alright, well get things ready for them while you fetch those two mutts," Amy said as she dragged Jacob out of the room while muttering about needing more of what she had at breakfast.

"I dread to think of her any other way," Kai said with a smile as he watched the two leave "So you ready to get this Remus and Sirius then?"

Kai didn't get an answer, just an armful of Harry.

*****With Remus and Sirius in Gryffindor Castel in Sirius' rooms*****

"His been missing for a week now Remus!" Sirius said as he walked the length of his bedroom.

"You got a letter," Remus said as he remembered the letter arriving just after he had gotten here because of the panicked firecall from Sirius.

"I know!" Sirius said as he continued to walk "It said that he was with his mate, happy and health and that they'd come and see us as soon as possible but still I –"

*****Warning start of lime and will continue until the end of the chapter*****

Sirius wasn't able to finish, he found himself on the bed, pinned down by Remus.

"You my mate need to relax," Remus said as he pulled Sirius' trousers off "We have all the information and that Harry is fine."

"I know but-"Sirius started but was cut off by a spike of pleasure as his manhood was revealed.

Remus didn't say anything but took Sirius' manhood in his mouth and treated it as if it was a lollypop.

Sirius moaned and squirmed in pleasure as he felt Remus us his tongue. He relaxed, allowing all the sensations to take over his body.

As the two enjoyed themselves they didn't hear a knock on the door or two people entering.

Remus paused "Do you like this my mate?" He then blew on Sirius manhood and began to use not only his mouth but his tongue and hands.

Sirius didn't reply as he could do was bask in the pleasure, all of a sudden Sirius felt his manhood tighten and he emptied himself into Remus' mouth. Remus greedily drinking all of Sirius, not letting a single drop go to waste.

Before Remus could take Sirius' limp manhood out of his mouth, a voice was heard:

"We should come back later Harry."

Turning to look to where the voice had come from (Remus still has Sirius' manhood in his mouth) they came face to face with Harry and his mate.

**To be continued…**

**So what do you think should happen? Any ideas? I'm not sure on the plot anymore so if you have anything you want to see then just say so and I'll do my best to put it in!**

**Also any ideas for what could happen in this fic are welcome!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and have no rights to it.**

**I hope you enjoy this story that I got from katie13 (yes another one) that she said that she had never put up on this site.**

**Poll Results are:**

**Male OC – 24%**

**And so the winner will be my male OC!!!!**

**As this story goes on and you like my male OC then tell me and he'll stay as one of my creations and go into other stories to if you like him, ok? BUT remember to tell me! **

**Chapter 14**

**I've sort of got Harry's age mixed up, like I said I've got the plot for this mixed up so you'll spot mistakes! I WON'T be re-writing this fic as I don't have enough time with my college stuff, real life and my other fics. But hopefully from now on things are sorted out if there's anything else wrong with this fic, any plot holes I haven't noticed then please TELL ME NICELY!**

They all stayed still for a few minutes, it was Kai that broke the silence by saying:

"Care to share some tips?"

At that everyone burst out laughing and the tension left the room.

"So this is the one that 'kidnapped' you pup?" Remus asked as he put his underwear on.

Harry blushed "Moony!"

Remus and Sirius chuckled as Kai eyes light up at how cute his mate was.

"We got the letter," Sirius said as he became serious (pun IS intended) as Sirius walked over to the bedside table and picked up a letter "Glad that you thought of us at least."

Harry suddenly found himself being portkeyed away, leaving his Godfathers and mate alone in the same room.

*****Back at the castle*****

"Harry! Your back!" Amy said as she glomped Harry "As Kai isn't with you I see that went through with it."

"Went through with what?" Harry asked, hoping it wasn't going to end with with them all fighting.

"Harry...." Jacob said as he pulled Amy off of Harry "Voldermort killed Kai's family with his family tree and everything."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked confused.

Amy and Jacob shared a shocked look before saying "You don't know?"

"Well whatever you're on about I don't so tell me what's going on," Harry asked starting to get slightly angry.

"Kai's the next king of demons," Amy said as she looked at Harry with a careful look in her eyes.

Harry blushed "I remember now, he told me in that dream that we had to find each other."

"He was in the bathroom for three days straight after that night," Amy said with a big grin causing Jacob to shake his head and Harry to blush like mad.

"If his in line to be the next king of demons then how come he doesn't do any...kingly stuff?" Harry asked with a pout as Jacob and Amy tried to hide their laughter at the word 'Kingly'.

"His taken time off to strengthen the bond with you," Jacob said with a soft smile "He'll have to go back to work in a week or so but knowing Kai you'll be dragged along or not allowed out of these rooms."

"Come on, I want to see that phoenix egg that you've brought with you," Amy said as she dragged Harry out of the room.

Jacob stayed behind to get everything ready for Kai and these other two men that was going to arrive with him, making sure to put a cushioning charm on the room as he knew what portkey's did to humans, even if it was a werewolf and his mate.

*****Back with Kai, Remus and Sirius*****

"Do you mean any harm to Harry?" Sirius said as soon as Harry was out of the room "Are you, in any way, connected to Voldermort?"

"I am and never will be a supporter of Voldermort," Kai said with a growl "I would never support the man who killed my parents. And how dare you! I would _never_ harm my mate, no matter what!"

"Just making sure," Remus said, he wanted to make sure their pup was safe and happy but also at the same time not get on his pup's mate's bad side "We just want what's best for Harry."

Kai nodded "You will be staying with us at the castle then?"

"Until we get called away on some mission for the order," Remus said, they had agreed to be spies on the order for Kai "I'm excepting one soon as we haven't had one in a while."

"If what my little mate says is true," Kai said with a sly look at Sirius "Then looking after this mutt is a full time order mission."

"Hey!" Sirius yelled with a pout making the other two men laugh, the ice had been broken.

"Get packing and we'll go to the castle," Kai said as he lent against the bed post.

Sirius and Remus didn't reply, they had already packed before they had started there _activates_ and now it only took them a few seconds to gather up their last few things.

"Ready?" Kai asked as he held out the portkey.

"You must be something to get Harry to travel by portkey," Sirius said jokingly as he and Remus touched it.

They three men disappeared just as Dumbledore and a few other order members entered the room.

"Sir there not here," One order member said as they looked around the room "It seems all of their stuff is gone to and the house is totally empty."

Dumbledore's eyes turned from blue to red and he hissed out "I will kill those damn mutts one way or another."

With that Dumbledore turned and left the house leaving what would be a shocking site to anyone that walked past, Death Eaters and Order members working side by side.

*****At the castle in the guest rooms*****

Amy was waiting for her Lord and the two new guests in the living room. Kai had made sure the portkey made them appear in the living room instead of the normal portkey area as it would be too much trouble for the Lord to suddenly appear with two strange males.

Amy waved her hand around, trying to cancel the charms that Jacob had placed on the room to stop the two men getting hurt when they arrived. Amy pouted; she wanted an excuse to 'accidently land on top of one of them'.

Suddenly a gust of wind went through the living room and they appeared. Both of the new males fell to the floor much to Amy's amusement.

"Bloody hell," Sirius said as he fell onto the sofa "Why was getting here so rough for compared to normal portkey travel?"

"Maybe because the wards had to be changed slightly to allow portkey's in here instead of the normal place?" Remus asked, but not getting an answer they turned to look at Kai only to find him holding a girl by her collar.

"Hi, I'm Amy you must be the hot and sexy Sirius Black!" the girl said with a large smile "Can we have hot and wild monkey sex and you be my knight in shining armour?"

**To be continued…**

**Sorry I haven't updated much lately but with real life and trying to get rid of a bit of writers block it's been hard. But now I promise that you'll get lots of updates if my muse and real life lets me!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and have no rights to it and for this chapter and as long as I use them I don't own the 'Ninja Captains of the world' they are a WII game, not mine!**

**I hope you enjoy this story that I got from katie13 (yes another one) that she said that she had never put up on this site.**

**Chapter 15**

**I got a beta! Thank you ****BladeMaxwell-GoddessofDeath for all your help and putting up with me!**

"Hi, I'm Amy you must be the hot and sexy Sirius Black!" the girl said with a large smile "Can we have hot and wild monkey sex and you be my knight in shining armour?"

"Sorry," Sirius began to say but soon found himself being thrown against the wall and having the living daylights kissed out of him.

Amy titled her head to the side as she watched 'the show'. She had returned when she found out that the Phoenix egg wasn't real, Jacob had only told her earlier to get her out of the room, away from the hot men who were apparently gay too.

"Mine," Remus said as he paused his sucking out Sirius' soul and allowed his hands to wander.

"Yours Remy, ohhh, all yours," Sirius moaned as he enjoyed what those magic hands where doing.

A polite cough was heard a few seconds latter causing Remus and Sirius to break apart and blush at the sight that met them.

Not only was Amy standing there with a video recorder but so were some of the members of the website she had created along with an old butler.

"Sirs, would you follow me please?" the old man said "Their Lord requests your presence in the hatchery."

"Alright," Sirius and Remus said as they straightened themselves up and followed the butler out leaving a pouting Amy and her yaoi fan club.

*****Meanwhile*****

"Boss, are you sure?" asked Clumsy Ninja Blue Cat.

Warrior Ninja Red Cat glared as Fat Ninja Green cat helped Gadget Ninja Yellow Cat.

"Of course I'm sure!" Warrior Ninja Red Cat said "That giant robotic mouse that we've been tracking around the world is hiding in Lord Kai's, soon to be King Kai's, bedroom!"

"If you want a certain spot," Gadget Ninja Yellow Cat said as he played with one of his gadgets "In his majesties mate's underwear draw!"

"Right then," Warrior Ninja Red Cat said as he looked up the wall and at the window that was on the tenth floor while they were on the ground outside "Let's get going!"

The rest of them followed but they would soon learn that even Ninja Cats had their limits.

*****Back with Harry and the others*****

"Pup, what is it?" Remus asked as they entered the hatchery.

Harry looked up at them with a giant smile on his face "Its hatching! The egg is hatching!"

"The egg?" Sirius asked in confusion, and then it clicked "Harry that isn't a Phoenix egg."

"It isn't?" Harry asked with wide eyes as he picked up a book that was lying open next to him and showed his Godfathers "Look, Jacob said I brought it with me, remember our trip around Diagon Alley? And that the book says it's a Phoenix egg."

Remus took the book and had a look "Pup look closely, it says on the next page that a egg with the colouring the other way around is a Phoenix egg, this egg when hatched will-"

Suddenly the egg hatched and a giant robotic mouse came out, sniffed the air and suddenly ran out of the room.

They stayed there in shock for a few seconds until voices were heard:

"I agree with Fat Ninja Green cat now," someone's voice was heard "The stairs are much safer than trying to climb up that wall."

"Let's never speak of that again," Harry said with wide eyes as he was held protectively in Kai's arms.

"Agreed," the others in the room said together.

"Now that this little adventure is over with," Jacob said "You need to do your daily duties my Lord."

Harry could have almost sworn he saw a small pout on his dominates face when he let go of Harry.

"You are right, after all it is almost time," Kai said with a sigh.

"Almost time?" Harry asked in confusion.

Sirius sent his Godson an evil grin "You do realize that there _was_ a reason why you have a white dress and a pair of leather trousers for don't you?"

Suddenly, before Harry could respond Norman hopped by looking as if he had been in a battle with cats and muttering about 'crazy cat ninja's' as he went by.

"Thank everything that he didn't spot me during this moment," Kai said with a relieved sigh "I was afraid that he would do something to stop it."

"But a stop to what?" Harry asked innocently.

The others in the room shared a look before Harry found himself being carried to his and his mate's room in the arms of his Godfather who was muttering about a certain white dress.

"I have a feeling that the next time you see your little mate that you're going to be having some problems," Remus said innocently causing Jacob and Amy to laugh and Kai to glare.

Kai sorted himself out and started for the exit "I have very good body control thank you very much."

With that he left the hatchery and walked towards the gardens, it was late afternoon; it would be the perfect time to do it plus the planning that he had been thinking of doing since he could remember helped a lot.

*****With Harry as he heads towards the gardens*****

Harry stormed out of his room as Sirius yelled "Be good my little pup! Enjoy yourself, don't they grow up fast?"

Harry ignored him, he didn't have any idea just _how_ Sirius had gotten him to wear this long white _dress_! Plus with him being a submissive male întuneric mâncător inheritance Harry looked like a doll.

As Harry made his way towards the garden he caught sight of himself in a mirror and let a cat like grin show on his face.

"Oh I'm going to have some fun," Harry said with an evil grin as he looked at himself for the first time as Sirius hadn't allowed him to see what he had done before "Just you wait my lovely mate."

With an evil grin, Harry opened the doors to the gardens only for his anger at Kai to disappear.

With the setting sun colouring the garden it looked like something out of a Muggle fairy tale. The trees had fairy lights on them, the flowers were in full bloom, everything was perfect, and there standing in the centre of it all was his sexy mate.

Taking a deep breath, Harry walked towards Kai, stopping when they stood face to face.

The next thing Harry knew was that Kai had dropped down on one knee and was showing him the most gorgeous ring that he had seen; it wasn't anything fancy, just a plain golden ring with 'forever yours' engraved on it.

Kai looked into Harry's eyes, Harry could read the love, nerves and how Kai really felt about him at that time by just looking into his eyes.

"Love, I know we've bonded and everything but." Kai began causing Harry's mind to go blank; Kai couldn't be doing what he thought he was doing right?

Kai took a breath and began again "My love will you marry me and become my queen? My equal?"

Kai looked up into Harry's eyes, Harry was now crying causing Kai to frown in worry.

Harry took a shaky breath and wiped away his tears before answering "Kai, love, my answer is..."

**To be continued.**

**You liked? Bet that you weren't expecting this was you? ^^ Hope you enjoyed it and I did alright!**


	16. Chapter 16 The End!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and have no rights to it and for this chapter and as long as I use them I don't own the 'Ninja Captains of the world' they are a WII game, not mine!**

**I hope you enjoy this story that I got from katie13 (yes another one) that she said that she had never put up on this site.**

**Chapter 16**

**Thanks for beta'ing Dream OfStories**

Harry took a shaky breath and wiped away his tears before answering "Kai, love, my answer is…"

"No," a dark angry voice hissed out from behind the happy couple, "He won't be marrying you. He will be dying. Though I wouldn't worry, as you and everyone here will be joining him in the afterlife."

"Who are you and how did you even get past the castle's-" Kai's words died on his lips as he quickly moved into a fighting stance with making sure Harry was behind him and his wings wrapped around his smaller mate in a way that looked like a shield.

The sight that had gotten Kai so on edge was that of one Albus Dumbledore...or was that the sight of Lord Voldemort?

What seemed to be a horrifying mix of both Albus Dumbledore and Lord Voldemort stood in front of him. The man's face seemed to be similar to that of a melted candle with wax dripping down it. His wand seemed to be stuck to his hand as his skin had melted and dried while he was still holding his wand, making it appear that the only way the old man's wand could be removed was by removing the hand itself.

Looking over his Dominate's shoulder, Harry seeing the sight in front of him, panicked.

"No, please no," Harry said as his hands moved and tightly gripped onto Kai's shirt, "Almost happy ending with no pain or death, don't want this, please make him go away."

Hearing his mate's panic and sensing that it was time for his submissive to feed off of his darkness (depending on Harry's answer Kai had certain 'plans' which was why he hadn't feed Harry yet) suddenly remembered a prophecy from long ago.

_When the darkness hears the light cry,_

_The ribbon shall be cut and a new, stronger, ribbon be forced,_

_The man of wax will be burnt and the flame of hope and future light,_

_The darkness shall save the light though the darkness will not kill the man of wax,_

_A new but old ally shall light the man of wax alight,_

_New life will be found in death._

That had been the prophecy spoken by the most respected wise woman before her passing.

Kai let out a dark growl, the prophecy suddenly made sense to him. He was the darkness, Harry was the light, the two ribbons being spoken was the two prophecy's, the old one about Harry defeating Voldemort being broken and the prophecy the wise woman had said taking over. The man of wax was Dumbledore/Voldemort and '_the flame of hope and future light_' would be the defeat of the man in front of them. The final line meant that once Dumblemort had been killed a new life would be born meaning...well Kai hoped it meant what he thought it'd meant. Though he had no idea about him not killing Dumblemort or the new but old allies, he'd try and kill the man anyway and make sure that his mate was safe.

"Dumblemort," Kai hissed out, his demon side coming out more than normal, "You will die."

Dumblemort let out a dark chuckle, "Your parents who had centuries of experience over me due to them being demons couldn't defeat me, Potter's parents couldn't defeat me even with all that 'love'. Potter couldn't defeat me when I pulled the end of year stunts, what makes you think that it is possible for you to defeat me?"

"You idiot, get that shuriken!" a cat like voice called out.

Kai, Harry and Dumblemort paused and looked around for the source, only Kai with his demon senses and training saw it coming.

A giant shuriken on fire.

With one quick fluid movement, Kai ducked while moving Harry to his arms and wrapped his wings around them both.

Suddenly a scream of pain and torture was heard causing Harry to wince and Kai to grip onto Harry tighter and cover his mate's ears with his top.

It seemed that Dumblemort hadn't been as lucky as they had and was being burnt alive.

"Is he dead?" Harry asked, not letting go of Kai, once the screaming had finished.

"It seems so," Kai said as he used his demon powers to check, "Yes, he is finally dead."

"Well that was a bit anticlimactic," Harry said as he pulled himself out of his mate's hold, "I'm sorry I acted like that but after everything that I've been through and you, a new hope and so much more I sort of...lost it...I'm sorry, I-"

Kai silenced Harry's ramblings with a sound kiss on lips, "I know and understand my mate, now then-"

"Got it!" came a voice from before causing the two lovers to turn around and find a shocking sight.

A male cat in a ninja outfit with a yellow sash belt and glasses had picked up the shuriken, which wasn't on fire anymore, called out 'Got it' and placed the shuriken in what seemed to be a magical weapon pouch. It then turned around, gave a little squeak and ran off.

"Right..." Harry said as they watched the ninja cat run off, "Want to go and practice for our wedding night?"

Kai let a perverted grin show on his face, "Gladly, besides Norman wanted to help out and I'm sure that Jacob and Amy can deal with things until we are finished."

"Quick girls! Harry's acted! We've got real life yaoi!" Amy cried out as she ran out to the garden. She was quickly followed by a group of girls to get cameras.

"I think we'll just take the shadows to our room," Kai muttered to a laughing Harry as they allowed the shadows to carry them away from the crazy fangirls and to their bedroom for practice.

**The End!**

**Yay! And this is the end of another one of my very first fic's! READ BELOW!**

**Due to problems in real life and family one of my super wonderful beta's, BladeMaxwell-GoddessofDeath, will not be able to beta as often and only in special fic's so you'll notice a bit of a change in update times, writing style and other stuff until myself and my other beta's have worked things out. If you've got any problems with this then take it up with me and not BladeMaxwell-GoddessofDeath. Don't mess with the beta! BladeMaxwell-GoddessofDeath is one of the best things that have happened to me so there!**

**Until the Next fic!**


End file.
